And come September
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: And come September, I will remember, our camping days and friendships true... The cast reminisces on the good ole' days.


_Hmm hmm I wanna linger  
Hmm hmm a little longer  
Hmm hmm a little longer here with you_

They didn't want it to end, they really didn't. They had been dreading the end for weeks, months; heck, they'd been dreading it since the renewal was announced; since they had found out it was their last season.

 _Hmm hmm it's such a perfect night  
Hmm hmm it doesn't seem quite right  
Hmm hmm that this should be my last with you_

Their last night together was spent crying. Simple as that. They literally had to be dragged off of the set the night they wrapped because they refused to believe that it was over, that it had ended.

 _Hmm hmm and come September  
Hmm hmm I will remember  
Hmm hmm our camping days and friendships true_

Over the summer, they all began to come to terms with it. Not seeing each other every day was hard, but they had just adjusted to it at that point.

Everything was fine, until September came.

With September, came back all the feelings of sadness and loss.

They usually went back to work in July or August on the show, with the exception of the last season when they went back in October.

So when September came, something just seemed off.

They all felt it. All felt as if something was out of place. Even though all four of them were in different countries, they all felt something was missing.

And then they realized it: they hadn't gone back to set yet.

Not just that, but that they were never going back to set ever again.

They all lost it.

They all had an emotional meltdown, on the exact same day.

Even though they were all in different countries, they all managed to have their "relapse-meltdowns" on the exact same day.

Nobody could help them.

They didn't wanna be with their families, they didn't wanna be with their girlfriends or boyfriends, they just wanted to be with each other; but they couldn't, so they all just wanted to be alone.

Ross was somewhere in Europe. Laura was in Australia. Calum was in Canada. And Raini was in New York City.

They were separated by thousands of miles and dozens of time zones.

The four of them hadn't spoken in a while, they were all consumed with work.

They would talk every few days in their group chat, just goof off like they used to when they saw each other every day.

They continued their tradition of watching the newest episode the day after it aired. That's something they've done for a very long time now. Whenever they couldn't all watch the episode together, they would pick a time (which was quite difficult due to the time zones) and all four of them would watch the most recent episode and text each other the whole time.

They would talk about their favorite jokes in the episodes, scenes that got cut, reminisce on what was going on in life when they filmed it.

The fans had no idea they did this.

They knew they missed the show, but they weren't aware of the fact that nobody in the cast can't get though an entire episode without tears forming in their eyes.

Anyway, back to that emotional September day.

Ross had just finished rehearsals, Raini had just woken up, Calum had yet to go to sleep, and Laura had just gotten ready for bed.

"Stupid time zones" is something they found themselves saying quite often during those days.

It had been almost 3 months since they had all been together.

Sure, Ross and Laura had seen each other and Calum and Raini had seen each other, but the four of them had not all been in the same place in almost 3 months.

And they hated it.

They hated that they had already broken their "no more than 2 months" rule.

But they knew it was just for a little while longer.

It wouldn't be long until it was October and all of them were back in LA for the start holiday season.

That's what they were holding on to.

 _"It's just a few more weeks"_ they kept telling themselves.

They had been saying that all summer.

Ross entered the tour bus after he had finished rehearsals. His family and girlfriend had gone off to go sight seeing, but he just wasn't in the mood to be around anyone.

Laura didn't feel like going out to dinner at another random local restaurant in Australia. She told her coworkers, mother and boyfriend that she just wasn't feeling well and that they should go out without her. She returned to her hotel room, showered, then lazed around in her bed, flipping through channels on the TV.

Raini had just woken up for an early day in the big city. She showered and got dressed, but something just felt off. She told her friends that she might be late to brunch.

Calum lie awake in his childhood bedroom at his parents house, unable to fall asleep. It was the middle of the night, yet something just seemed off.

And then, like a hurricane, it hit the four of them simultaneously.

They had not gone back to set yet.

They were never going to go back to set, ever.

It was over.

This realization overwhelmed them with nostalgia and sadness, causing all four of them to type out the exact same text and send it in their group chat at the exact same time: _I miss it_.

That's all that needed to be said.

They knew they missed each other, but they also missed the show itself.

The environment they had grown up and become best friends in.

Receiving the exact same text that they had just sent from the three people they had sent it to made all four of them laugh and cry at the same time.

They all missed it.

"I miss texting Raini every night before work asking what my call time was because I could never keep track of the damn sheet." Calum said.

"I miss all of us arguing about where we would eat for breakfast." Ross said.

"I miss us trying to secretly play bored games in Calum's room because Kevin and Heath said we weren't allowed to play bored games together because we got "too violent", even though it was true." Raini said.

"I miss all of us only calling each other by our characters names every Wednesday because we were convinced it helped us get into character for shooting on Thursday." Laura said.

"I miss all of us refusing to shower on Wednesdays because we all thought it was good luck to not shower the day before shooting." Ross said.

"I miss having stupid Twitter conversations with each other while we were all sitting in the same room, laughing our asses off." Raini said.

"I miss seeing how weirded out our guest stars would be when they saw us do 17 jumping jacks before we would start filming each scene." Laura said.

"I miss when all of us would fantisize about future episodes, not having a clue what was actually going to happen." Calum said.

They continued their game of "I miss" for over an hour.

"I miss live tapings." Ross said.

"I miss theme Tuesday's." Laura said.

"I miss sushi Thursday's." Calum said.

"I miss when other casts would come to our set and we could see how clearly jealous they were about how awesome we had it ;)." Raini said.

"I miss going into work the Monday after an episode aired when everyone was always so excited about everything." Ross said.

"I miss doing live streams." Laura said.

"I miss Pixie." Calum said.

"I miss seeing how excited the fans would get when we would post a picture from set or a weird video of us being stupid." Raini said.

"I miss playing Austin." Ross said.

"I miss playing Ally." Laura said.

"I miss playing Dez." Calum said.

"I miss playing Trish." Raini said.

"I miss you guys." Ross said.

"I miss you so much." Laura said.

"I hate that we haven't seen each other in so long." Raini said.

"This is a fucking drag man, who knew the show ending would suck this much?" Calum said.

"Hey it's ok, we'll all be back in LA in just a few more weeks." Ross said.

"YES." Raini said.

"IM SO EXCITED!" Laura said.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Calum said.

"Ok guys I gotta go to brunch." Raini said.

"Yeah I should get to sleep." Calum said.

"Me too." Laura said.

"Yeah I should head to meet and greet." Ross said.

"Nobody say goodbye. I can't handle another goodbye." Raini said.

"No this isn't goodbye." Laura said.

"Let's just say goodnight." Calum said.

"Goodnight guys." Ross said.

"We'll see each other soon." Laura said.

"Counting the days." Ross said.

 _Hmm hmm and as the years go by  
Hmm hmm I'll think of you and sigh  
Hmm hmm this is good night and not goodbye_

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
